Wiki Guidelines/Content
The rules and guidelines for pages and user-created content. Rules and Guidelines *General **Your pages must adhere to the Fandom Community Guidelines **Whatever laws there are in your country, DO NOT BREAK THEM. **This wiki was created to host parody fictions. While all fanfiction related to the Ultra Series is welcome here, we strongly advise you go to Ultra-Fan Wiki for more serious works. *Editing and content **Vandalism: Vandalism is defined here as the removal of information, the adding of graffiti (anything that does not belong there) in the form of nonsense and/or foul language, or your own content into another user's page without permission. Vandalism is strictly NOT tolerated here and is a banable offense. **Users that do not sign in on the website when they edit something should try to make sure it is known that they were the ones who performed the edit, preferably in the "Edit summary" section. This is not a rule so much as a suggestion. **When making a fan fiction adventure/episode, please remember to place a disclaimer ( ). **If you plan to create/post Mature Content, you are asked that the material be an implicit nature, as in not directly stated, or please put a Mature Content Warning Label and Category on your page. Since this site is for Ultraman Fan Fiction we expect younger users to visit our site, so we are trying to balance between being responsible for them and at the same time not stifle your rights at creating. Also it is against Wikia's Universal Guidelines to post explicit scenes. However, we have no authority on Outside Fan Fiction so feel free to post links to it, but just give us a heads up please, thanks. **You can swear as much as you want on your pages, just make sure they're all censored. **Signatures: You may notice that some users have their usernames as categories, this is a signature system we use here to show who created and owns that character/page. Under no circumstances is that to be removed by anyone but the owner. Oher users are not supposed to edit that page without the user's consent. A page can have multiple signatures, but this means the original owner has given the other(s) permission to use their character for more than just a cameo (a short visit or appearance in another series). To add a signature, the character/page must have been thought up by more than one person or the original User gave the other(s) permission. **In order to prevent edit conflicts, users are not allowed to edit others' pages at any time unless they get permission. You are also not allowed to put on categories. **No use of other people's art: You are not allowed to use the art of someone else. Modified pictures of official characters do not matter, but fan art is another story. If someone sees you using art and knows it is not yours, they can call an Admin and you will be asked to remove if you cannot show proof of permission or ownership. **Anon Users: No, if you do not have a Wiki account, you should not be making pages on this Wiki. Your identity cannot be confirmed and you do not have a signature with which to claim ownership. As an anon, you also cannot use signatures, as that would be fraudulent. If you have an account, but created a page logged off, please add your signature so a fellow user can verify it with you. Pages made by anons are subject to be being deleted at the discretion of Administrators. **Pages that do not follow these rules may be edited or deleted by Admins without prior notice. **Any content that is slanderous or insulting in nature towards any religion, poilitics, race, country, gender, or specific people including other users, are strictly not allowed and will be deleted on sight. **Reuploading a deleted page will get you blocked. **If we find out that anyone has given out a Death Threat you will be blocked PERMANENTLY! There will be no investigation, no nothing, that's it, all of your chances have been used up. **Pages shall not be created for the purpose of "one-upping" or "overpowering" another user's creation. **It is recommended to read this blog post, courtesy of Cdrzillafanon. **No dumb trends such as that OP contest we had a while back. Those go on the Cringe Wiki. Category:Browse Category:Rules and Guidelines